Heroes Adventures ep 9: Lion Guard
by hero101
Summary: Richard, Kim, and Bulkhead went to Kenya, Africa on a Bakugan Tournament. From there is Old Friends of Richard's as an Old Enemy to Drago. What happens on Heroes Adventures


**Hello. I'm Bulkhead** **. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel. 2018.**

* * *

Last Time on Heroes Adventures. Richard, Drago, Ty Rux, Bulkhead, and Magma Wilda went to the Great Valley of Dinosaurs 65 Million Years Ago. Richard teams up with an Old Step-Grandfather: Grandpa Longneck.

Now that Ventus Longneck goes with Richard. Richard is more stronger with Friends, and Bakugans. Tune in on Heroes Adventures.

* * *

In the Continent of Africa. Outside Kenya City. 2016

A Place was Home to a Very Special Lion King: His Name was Simba. The Son of the King Mufasa. Simba rules the Pride Lands with his Wife Nala, His Best Friends: Timon, and Pumbaa.

With their Children: Kiara the Future Queen, and Kion the Leader of the Lion Guard who has a Gift: The Roar of the Elders. With his Teammates: Bunga the Bravest, Fuli the Fastest, Bashte the Strongest, and Ono the Keenest of Sight.

They Protect the Circle of Life from Bad Guys like The Hyenas, Crocodiles, Other Bad Animals, and Last: Simba's Dead Uncle Scar, and Mufasa's Brother.

Then that's where I came in. I was in the Glory Days of Exploration as I went to the Pride Lands. I first found One of the Lion Guard's Member: Bashte. He was fighting the Hyenas by Himself by Protecting a pathway of the Elephants that escape.

I came in a Weapon of the Jedi. The White Crossguard Lightsaber. I know that that the Lightsaber is a Powerful Weapon that It has the Change of Selection to Kill or Not. I took them All on as they retreated.

Bashte just looked to meet because I was a New Animal to Him as He fainted. The Lion Guard came as I left the Scene. As Bashte came around, He made a notice to find Me when the Time was Right.

And so He did. We got to know each other as I was accepted by the Lion Guard, and the King. So I teamed Up with the Lion Guard until the End.

Then It was Time for Me to Go of All the Best Friends. I was Bashte's Favorite.

In the Dimension Tech: A Year is 1 Hour. I was there for 5 Years or 5 Hours. Now I got a Chance to go back without that Technology.

And Now it's time to return to the Pride Lands 2 Year Later.

* * *

Kenya, Africa. 2018. (This is Season 2 that has Ghost Scar)

I appear as Me. A 17 Year Old Kid with a Blue Sweater, Blue Pants, and Red Shoes with White Stripes. My Guardian Bulkhead from Transformers Prime, and I also brought a Friend who is Kim Possible with Her Bakugan: Haos Reptak.

"So You've been here for 5 Years?" Kim asking. "Yep, I did" I said. "But to His World, He's been gone for 5 Hours. Now that He, and We can move without spending Hours of Years. It's like an Old Regular Time" said Drago.

I was behind the Group as I notice the Water Hole with Hippos in it. It was the Home of Bashte the Strongest, and I once live with Him before I left. So to Him, I'm like a Step-Brother.

So as the Group still walks, I walked to the Water Hole. "Careful, Richard. These Hippos are not to mess with, and including their Big Jaws" Drago warning Me. "Don't worry, Drago. These Guys know Me. I just want to see an Old Friend that All" I grin as Drago, and Ty doesn't know about Me with Bashte.

Speaking of Which. The Young Hippo was getting a Bath from the Fishes. Ono was there with Him. "There's nothing better then a Good Bath for Fishes to Eat dirt off Us Hippos" said Bashte.

"You know I had to agree. Even the Fish get Gunk off My Feathers. It's Nice" said Ono. Then they both laugh. The Ono looks around until He sees someone in the Horizon.

"Hapana!" Ono yelled as He jumps out of the Water, and scaring the Fish away. Bashte: "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whats wrong Ono?". Ono lands on Bashte's Head as He uses his Keen Sight to spot the Intruder.

The He notice Me. "It couldn't be Him" said Ono as He flaps off, and flies out. "Ono! Where You going?!" said Bashte as He follows Ono.

I was walking a bit as Pyrus Scorpion starts popping out, and clapping his Claws. Richard: "What is it Scorpion?". "He senses something coming" said Drago as I then hear flapping. Ty: "What is that?".

We notice a White Bird flying in the Sky as I wouldn't believe. I recognize that Bird, "Ono?". Ono comes down as I extend My Arm like a branch, and lands on it. Ono: "I knew it was You, Richard. You've change a bit", Richard: "You haven't change, Ono".

Drago, and Scorpion, and Ty looked to each other as we now hear as thumping noise. I look to an Old Friend. "Ono, There You are. I was-" said Bashte as He looks at Me.

He hasn't seen Me for 5 Years, Bashte: "Richard?". I walked to Him as Ono lands on the Ground. I touch Bashte's Head as I still remember, "It's been a Long Time hasn't it, Bashte?" I said.

Bashte then remembers the Voice as He visions Me a 15 Year Old Kid, and back to a 17 Year Old Teen. He looks down, "You've changed". I took his chin, and looks to Me.

"Not really Bashte. I'm still Me. 5 Years Later" I said as I still remember a Hidden thing that Bashte told before. He gets soft, and funny when his right gets scratched playfully.

So that's what I did to Him. He does get ticklish in the Left Side of the Body, Bashte: "Hey! Richard stop that. That Tickles". Ono was laughing. "Wow. Who know that the Kid is good with this" said Drago.

Then He gets clamped by Ono's Beak. Drago: "Hey!". Ono reacted as Bashte did to. Drago pops out, "I hate it when I get man handled" He said. "Way to get Us in trouble, Drago" said Ty as He would have face covered Himself.

The 2 Animals looked at the 2 Bakugans as Scorpion comes out as well. "(Sigh), I got some explaining to do" I said.

* * *

Somewhere in Kenya City.

Their are Player from Seto Kaiba's Galactic Tournament. Playing their Duels against the Each Other, and playing in Tag Team Duels. One Guy is named Rikimaru. He was playing with a Aquos Siege with 350 G.

He keeps winning by using Dive Mirage: +150 G. Last Tsunami Wave: Gets Rid of All Bakugan on Both Sides except for Siege.

Rikimaru never let a Single Player win. Right now He's at 3580 Baku-Points. "Hah! Another Win! Now the Next One" Rikimaru said. "Why not Someone I know" said a Evil Voice.

Rikimaru then sees a Shadow, "Who are You?". "My name is No Importance. But I can help You become more Powerful" She said as a Green glow comes to Aquos Siege, and then Gone.

Rikimaru know what happen to Siege, "Hey. If You break My Siege, I'm-" He said as He checks on Siege as his G Power increase to 415 G. "You upgrade Him. Thanks" said Rikimaru thanking the Voice.

"There is a Player in a Place called: The Pride Lands. It's North 100 Miles from here. His name is Richard Serpa. He's like Dan Kuso, Only better" said the Voice. Rikimaru sense an opportunity, "Better then Dan? I guess I can give that a Shot. I'm off" He said as He goes to North like the Voice said.

"Yes, and with the New Upgrade. You can defeat Drago. Before He reaches the Final" said the Voice which is Maleficent. She grin in Evil.

* * *

Drago, and I explain about the Tournament that we're in as Bashte, and Ono were listening. "And that's Why were here" Drago said. Bashte looked to Me, "You really got yourself in a Pickle again. Aren't You Richard?" Bashte replied as I nodded Yes.

"I guess you took it well" said a Ventus Bakugan of Hydranoid. It was Grandpa Longneck from the Land before Time. I them put them all out to their Human-Size. Drago, Ty, Grandpa, and Scorpion.

Bashte: "Poa? That's what You look like?". The Bakugans nodded. Then Drago touches Bashte's Head, "Your a Good Kid". The Crystal on Drago's Chest glows of 6 Attributes. The Perfect Core is transferring Subterra Energy to Bashte.

Soon a Symbol of Subterra shows on Bashte's Chest, "Poa?". "Hapana! What's happening to Bashte?!". "Not Again" said Drago as Bashte then feel the Power of Subterra. His Front Foot slams on the Ground.

Soon it made an Earthquake. "WHOA!" I said as I fall to the Ground. So does the Rest of the Others.

Somewhere of the Pride Lands in Kilio Valley.

The Earthquake shook the Entire Land. Bulkhead, and Kim were trying to stay standing. Bulkhead: "What's Happening?!", Kim: "It's an Earthquake!". Then Wilda think of something, "Where is Richard?" He asked.

Somewhere in the Plains is Rikimaru trying to walk as He gets to the ground, "That must be that Player. Good" He said as He grins.

At Pride Rock.

The Rest of the Lion Guard including Kiara were trying to stand. The the Quake stops, "Hevi kabisa. What was that?" said Kion. Kiara gets up, "You got Me. That Earthquake never happen before in the Pride Lands" She said.

Fuli: "Well, We better get Ono, and Bashte, and get this settled", Kiara: "She's Right. Mom, and Dad would be back by soon. So we need to Hurry". The Lion Guard Agrees with Her, and left with Kiara joining.

Back to the Source of the Earthquake.

I finally stand up, Richard: "What was that?", Ono: "What ever you did to Him must have made an Earthquake. I see Bashte got dizzy for the Moment "Whoa, Speak for yourself" He said as Bashte starts gaining his Ground.

Drago then thinks, "I felt a Power that I haven't seen. More Powerful then The 6 Ancient Warriors of Vestroia". I walked by Bashte, "What does that mean?" I asked. "That Energy I felt when I touched Bashte. I can a Power,... of that of My Great Grandfather" Drago said.

"Hold On. You mean the Original Dragonoid? As in Dragonoid Genesis?" I said as Drago nodded, Drago: "Yes. He has the Power of the 6 Attributes. It was given to the 6 Warriors. Who gave them to Me, and the Battle Brawlers. That is now in Me. That's Why I can feel a Passing from the Fire Energy when I turn Ty into a Bakugan".

I turn to Ty as He was surprised, "I have the Pyrus Energy?". "Yeap" said Drago. Ty: "Cool". Then I think, "Then that must be that Ty has the Pyrus Energy, Grandpa has the Ventus Energy when I have Him, and that means that Bashte must have the Subterra Energy" I answered as I turned to Bashte.

The Rest, and Ono looked to Bashte as He was surprised again, "Poa! I have the Earth Energy?" He asked. "I'm afraid so" I said as I know that He would be in danger. Then, "That's Cool!" He joyed.

I was off guard, "What?", Drago, Grandpa, Ty, and Scorpion: "WHAT?!". "I heard stories of the 6 Ancient Warriors. They defeated the Bad Guys by working together. I can be a Big help" Bashte explained.

"I have to agreed on that One, Bashte" said Kion as We looked to the Lion Guard. "Glad to see, Guys came" I said. The Kids had missed Me for Years. "It's great to see You too, Richard. If Bashte has the Subterra Energy, You need Him on your Team" said Kiara.

Ono then sees someone in his left peripheral vision, and turns to a Guy, "Hapana! Incoming!" said Ono as He jumps. We turn to Ono's view of a Guy in Blue. "Oh Good. Someone New to Fight" said Bunga as I stopped Him.

He comes into view who is someone that Drago knows, "It's Rikimaru". I looked to Drago on My Left Drago, "The Aquos Brawler who tried to put You in the Doom Dimension?".

Then Me, and Drago turn back to Rikimaru, "So. Your Richard Serpa? I heard you have Drago now. I want to challenge You to a Battle" Rikimaru said as He puts on a Gauntlet.

I looked to Bashte as He looks to Rikimaru to Battle. Then I hade an idea: I took out a Bakuball, and touch Bashte with it. "What the?" said Bashte as He disappears in the Bakuball which had a big success to make Bashte a Bakugan.

I grab Bashte, and have a Field Card as I put on the Guantlet. Richard/Rikimaru: "Bakugan! Field Open!". The Ground reveals a Sign that is like the Sign in the Field Cards of 6 Attributes.

Soon Time still plays in the Pride Lands.

"Gate Card Set!" Rikimaru throws down a Card. "Bakugan Brawl!". The Blue Bakugan goes in the Field, "Bakugan Stand!: Rise Aquos Fear Ripper" Rikimaru said as He summons Aquos Fear Ripper with 380 G.

I looked to Bashte, "You ready for this?". Bashte: "I'm Ready when You are". I nodded, "Bakugan Brawl!" I throw a Brown Bakugan to the Field. Richard: "Bakugan Stand!: Rise Subterra Bashte".

Bashte is still the Same Hippo with 470 G. Because the Bakugan Games can be in Human-Size version then Giant versions. Rikimaru: "That's All? Bakugan Brawl!". I saw another Aquos Bakugan on the Field, "Bakugan Stand!: Rise Aquos Robotallion!".

Aquos Robotallion is at 300 G. Richard: "( _What is He doing?)_ ". Then I notice the Statagy: "(Tsunami Wave!)". That's what He's planning,... and it gets worse if He uses his Siege.

I looked to Bashte's Deck of Card He has, and I notice a Ability that's Perfect. But He'll stop it with Ability Counter from Robotallion. I know what to do, "Ability Card: Grand Slide".

AI: Bashte increase by +150= 620 G. "Na Ah, Ability activate: Ability Counter! Nice Try". Bashte went back to 470 G. Rikimaru: "And Now the Main event, Aquos Siege Stand!".

Aquos Siege comes with 415 G. I got around his Ability Counter. "Ability activate: Tsunami Wave!". A Giant Wave of a Tsunami attacks Bashte,... Except= "Ability activate: Earth Digger!" I said as Bashte digs into the Ground as the Wave passes by, and 2 Aquos Bakugans are gone back to Rikimaru.

Bashte was nowhere in sight, "So much for Him. Now bring out Drago" Rikimaru demanded as He then hears a Rumble. BOOM! Siege was lifted to the Air as Bashte comes out from the Ground.

Siege decrease by -200/215 G, and Bashte increase by +200/670 G. Rikimaru: "Impossible!". Richard: "Earth Digger is One of Bashte's Abilities. And this One, Ability activate: Stampede!".

Bashte increase by +200 G= 870 G. " No Way!, Ability Card: Dive Mirage!" Rikimaru plays a Card the boost Siege of +150= 565. Richard: "Nice Move. You saved your Siege. But It's gonna cost You a Life, and Two Bakugans".

Bashte charges like a Real Stampede, Bashte: "Twende Kiboko!". Slamming to Siege as He reverts back to Sphere. Rikimaru's Life Gauge decrease to 600%.

Bunga: "Yeah! Go Bashte!".

Kiara: "You can do it"

Kion: "You got this"

Rikimaru picks up Siege, "Touching, Ability Card: Deceleration!" He said as He throws a Ability Card at Bashte. Bashte was getting Weaken, "AAH!" He yells.

I looked to his G-Power. -300. He's at 265 G.

Fuli: "Hey! Not Fair!".

Ono: "That's not playing Fair!".

Richard: "He can do that move".

The Lion Guard looked to Him. Richard: "Deceleration is a Ability Card that decreases the Opponent by -300. That is in the Rules, and unfortunately: Seto Kaiba made that Card".

They then looked to Battle. Then Rikimaru laughed, "You know. I can just take Him, and Drago without 500 Points High,... When I had this" He said as He holds the Card that Bakugans feared of: Drago: "A Doom Card!".

It is the Doom Card. The Card that can make the Opponent's Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension when the Player loses. "Doom Card Set" said Rikimaru as He places the Doom Card into the Battlefield.

Rikimaru: "Now the Real Fun begins".

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba Kaiba. The Brother of Seto Kaiba monitors the Tournament. Then a Warning Alarm rang, AI: Warning! Doom Card has been played on the Battlefield in Kenya, Africa.

"What1 A Doom Card? I gotta call Seto" Mokuba said.

Seto was in Domino City fighting a Guy with a Darkus Fly-Beetle. "Good Work, Blue-Eyes. That is another Player Out" Seto said as Blue-Eyes agrees. Then Seto gets a call from Mokuba.

Mokuba: "Big Bro. Come in! We got problems", Seto: "What's Wrong?", Mokuba: "A Player called Rikimaru has played a Doom Card on the Battlefield against Richard. It's Illegal".

Seto is not pleased of this. Doom Cards are Illegal in Bakugan, Including his Tournament. "Open a Portal. I'm gonna take care of this" Seto said as a Kaiba Tech White, and Silver Portal opens.

* * *

Back to the Battle in Kenya, Africa.

Rikimaru set down a Doom Card. I had to be Careful, or I would lose Bashte to the Doom Dimension. Doom Cards are Illegal now. Even Seto Kaiba would agreed. Richard: "Gate Card set!".

I place a Gate Card as I brought out Bashte to Battle with 470. "Ability activate: Aquos Javelin!" said Rikimaru as the Gate Card switched from Subterra to a Aquos Reactor, +200 G/615 G.

"I can't let it end like this" I said. Rikimaru: "What's Wrong? If You lose you lose your Hippo to the Doom Dimension, and so does All your Friends". Bashte then looks to his Friends.

Thinking that All of them lost to the Doom Dimension. Then He get very Angry, "If You dare, I will hurt You!" Bashte warned Rikimaru. Then a Card was Glowing Orange.

This is Bashte's Fusion Ability. "You should've be nice, Man. Fusion Ability: Call of the Lion Guard".

(Here comes the Lion Guard theme)

Bashte just powers up. Then the Roar of the Elders came to Him through Kion. AI: Bashte increase by +1000= 1470 G.

Rikimaru: "What?! How did You get that High?". Richard: "Call of the Lion Guard can only work when all Members of the Lion Guard are together in one place. Then the Numbers increase by 1000 G".

"This is not Fair!" said Rikimaru. "Fair? You place a Doom Card which of Illegal to Bakugan. Even Seto Kaiba would agreed to it, and I also to Say: You lose". I was right as Bashte rams down to Siege, and Rikimaru.

Soon they Blast Off quickly, "Foul! No Fair!" Rikimaru said before He, and Siege disappear with out Aquos Robotallion, and Aquos Fear Ripper because they were lower.

Last Rikimaru's Life Gauge reached Zero.

"I looks like I win again" I said as the Battle is over, and Seto was just watching from a Tree. "Good Work, Boy" He said as He left this world. "Poa? We did it, Man?" said Bashte as He looks to Me with a Happy Smile, and Flappy Ears.

The Guard, and Kiara came in to congratulate Us on our Victory. Bulkhead, and Kim were there in time as I beat Rikimaru. "He's gotten a Lot stronger don't you think, Kim?" said Bulkhead as Kim nodded.

When the Kiara, and Lion Guard return to Pride Rock, and tell Simba what is happened. He did something of an Idea. He asked Bashte to go with Me, on My Journey to Save the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland.

"You mean it, Your Highness? I never been to the Outside World before, But I'll do My Best" said Bashte. "I know You can. The Kingdom there is Also a Home to Me, and others who lived, and worked there. I know that Your Father, and I would be very Proud of doing the Right thing" said Simba as Bashte's Father is also there too.

Then Bashte's Father looks to Me, "You better take of My Boy. Okay Serpa?" He said. I looked to Him, "Promise" I crossed My Heart. He was glad that his Son is in the Hands of an Old Friend, and Family Member here.

So Me, Kim, and Bulkhead head out. Magma Wilda, and Reptak wanted to check out Bashte, Reptak: "So You've been Friends for a Long Time now?", Bashte: "Yep. I'm glad to be part of a Great Team". "Glad to here that, Yonug One" said Grandpa Longneck.

Kim: "So were do we go from here?". "You got Me, Let the Kid decide" said Bulkhead as He joked. I just chuckled, "There's A Lot of Places that can visit. Who knows if we ever meet with some Friends, and Rivals" I said with a Wink.

So Richard now has Bashte as a Subterra Bakugan. We know the Next Time as the Journey Continues.

The End.

* * *

To find out more. Go to Hero101 on Fanfiction.


End file.
